Belle Among Dogs
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: Rosabelle has just recently moved to Blackwater, Mississippi with her Uncle David and his wife Amy. Here, she meets the charming Mr. Charlie Venner. How does Amy react when Rose feels something for her old flame. (This is a Straw Dogs story. I haven't seen one published yet. Tell me what you think about it.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own anything you recognize. :P

I was moving to Blackwater, Mississippi from LA, with my Uncle David and his wife Amy, who had legal custody over me. David was the brother of my father, and automatically became my guardian once my parents died and none of the rest of the family wanted me. So, that left me with Uncle David and Amy, his new wife. When I first arrived, she was very nervous, saying she didn't want me to be raised wrong. I gently grabbed her shoulders and told her that I was 17 turning 18 soon and was practically an adult, they didn't have to raise me. We grew close after that. We would go out on daily runs around the city parks. It was very nice, she was like my older sister. Uncle David was simply ecstatic that his favorite family member was getting along so well with his wife.

Uncle David took after his dad and my dad took after his mom. I took a lot of my body traits from my father. Meaning I was short, like extremely short, only reaching about 5'2" on a good day. So, that meant I was petite, very much so, but I was well proportioned. I was at a healthy weight, and had curves on my body unlike the stick women society loved so much. I had wide hips, perfect for childbearing apparently, as some of the model managers have told me. My breasts weren't small but around a nice C cup. They were a little over a handful, but not overly so. My butt was tiny but plump, round and firm. My thighs and calves were nice and tight from my running exercises. Then, for my appearance, I was born albino. So, I have long, elbow length, snowy hair that cascades down my back in big barrel curls. My skin is extremely pale, similar to a pale, twinkling star. I usually have to wear major sunscreen when I got out on sunny days. So, since I was albino, that means that I have oddly colored eyes. They jumble between a soft, light pink to a medium, dark pink. It depends on my mood, the worse I am, the darker my eyes are. I sometimes get odd stares for how I look, but I'm used to it now.

So, back to the story, since Amy's dad died, she had inherited the estate and wanted to move down there. Which leads me to this wonderful time of being cramped in the back seat of David's Jaguar. Him and Amy sang along to the radio while I just lounged in the back, trying to sleep. It was mostly impossible with those two in the car. When I heard David announce that we were finally here, I was so excited. Mainly to get out of this God-forsaken car. We pulled into this nice, quaint bar and diner. I hopped out with Amy and twined our arms together. While her and David wore more classy, fashionable things, I simply wore a pair of comfy, blue jean, short shorts and a multi colored blue, pink and yellow plaid flannel with a grey cami underneath and simple black low top converse. I wore minimal makeup, a thin line of black on my top lid and black mascara. My hair was down and in natural curls.

Amy and I walked confidently into the bar with David trailing behind us. I slid into a booth and Amy sat across from me and David next to me. I ended up ordering a burger with fries and a Mountain Dew. I sipped on my drink while David and Amy talked and giggled. When our food came Amy looked at me and said,

"Hey, Rose. How do ya think of this place so far?" I smiled and nodded while saying in my soft, feminine voice,

"It's nice so far. Much more peaceful than the city. I'm looking forward to our stay." She grinned and made fun of David as he had a mustache of sauce from his burger.

"Lovely, Uncle David. I'm sure Amy finds that really attractive." I wiggled an eyebrow at her and winked. David just laughed and bumped into me with his elbow. I just sat there and listened to the conversations around us, when all of a sudden this extremely tall man approached our table. The man had to have been anything over 6'4" and very muscular. Even under his red flannel you could see his lean muscles ripple as he walked. He wore tight denim jeans that hugged his strong, lean thighs. To top it all of, he was undeniably handsome, with a long, strong jaw and dirty blonde hair that hung down onto his eyes. His eyes were a deep, striking, cobalt blue. Overall, he was a very good looking guy.

"Hey, Amycakes." The stranger said in a deep voice with a slight country accent dripping off of his words. Amy looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Charlie." Charlie looked down at her with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops and a beer in one of them. He gave a lopsided grin.

"You're looking alright for yourself. Ain't changed much. Not as much as I would've thought." Amy looked down and then at David and I.

"Charlie, this is my husband David." Charlie looked down at my uncle and said,

"Charlie. Venner." He didn't sound too inviting. I just sighed softly as they shook hands.

"David Sumner." My uncle said as he nodded up to the giant man. Who responded with,

"Uh, yea. I've put in a bit for me and my crew to rebuild that roof of yours." David seemed to be hit with realization.

"Oh, that's right, Venner. That's right." Charlie nodded and looked at Amy.

"Yea, don't like to profit off a tragedy, but we went up to your place after the hurricane just to see and the barn got busted up pretty bad." Amy just slouched over and nodded while munching on some food,

"Yea." Charlie then looked over at David and said,

"But we can have it up for you in three weeks or so." David seemed surprised and looked up at Charlie.

"Three weeks? That's great. Terrific." Charlie looked down at David and gave a half grin,

"Rumor is that you're a movie director or something." David got all bashful and chuckled nervously while sipping his drink while Amy came in and stated proudly,

"David is a writer." David just chuckled and looked up at Charlie while explaining jokingly,

"She means I work for a living." Charlie chuckled and leaned down towards our table.

"Well, let's hear it for the working class." He wrapped his knuckles down on the table a couple of times. I simply sat there watching an old man flirt with the waitress.

"David's writing a movie about Stalingrad in 1944." Amy said with a teasing smile to David. David was quick to correct her.

"1943." Amy just smiled and played with her hands while saying,

"43." David smiled at her,

"Close." I peeked a look at Charlie, he looked dangerously down between Amy and David. Then our waitress approached our table.

"You know, it was the biggest battle of World War II?" David attempted to a conversation with Charlie as Amy talked to the waitress.

"Really?" Charlie seemed uninterested. I chuckled and nudged David with my elbow.

"David, I highly doubt everybody is as interested in this stuff as you are." David just rolled his eyes while Charlie seemed to realize there was another person at the table. His deep blue eyes stared into my pink ones, seeming to delve into me and read all that I was. Then his eyes roamed all over my face, seemingly trying to memorize my face. I blushed lightly and looked down, sipping on my drink.

"$15.50." I heard the waitress say. David reached into his walet and took out his credit card. I shook my head as Charlie said,

"Bet you can't get three burgers, fries and drinks for 15.50 up in LA, can you?" I chuckled as David mumbled,

"Nope." He tried to give the waitress his credit card.

"Sorry, cash only."

"Cash?"

"Yea, You know, that stuff poor people use for money." Amy and I chuckled. David took out a 20 and handed it to her.

"Keep the change."

"Oh, thank you." Then she went on to talk to Amy. David watched the interaction with a smile. I looked up at Charlie, to find him looking down at me. I flashed him a sweet smile. He gave me his half grin. I noticed David eyeing Charlie's beer.

"You know, that looks pretty good. I think I'm gonna get a beer before we leave. Can I get you another one?" I rolled my eyes at David's suggestion.

"No thank you, sir." Charlie said politely. I smiled but hid it behind my hand. A man with manners, now that was something hard to come by nowadays. Charlie apparently saw my smile, cause he graced me with another grin. David stood up and squeezed between the table and Charlie. He turned around and looked up at Charlie.

"Hey, can you start tomorrow?"

"Yea, first thing."

"Alright, let's do it. What the hell? If you're a friend of Amy's."

"Beautiful."

"Great." Both Amy and David said.

"I'm gonna, go." David said and walked towards the bar.

"I appreciate that, sir. Thank you." Charlie watched him walk away.

"Now, that's a nice catch, Amycakes."

"He's a good man."

"Hm." I sensed the awkward conversation that would be happening as Charlie slid in the booth next to Amy.

"Love the new accent Ames." Charlie said as he stole one of her Amy's fries.

"It's for my work." She said stiffly. Charlie just raised and eyebrow.

"Really, ask Rose."

"Who's Rose?" He asked confused. I smiled and reached out a hand.

"That's me. I'm Rosabelle Sumner. David's niece." Charlie smiled and engulfed my hand in his large, rough, calloused one.

"Nice to meet you, little lady. I'm Charlie Venner. So, what's this talk about accents for work?" I laughed softly and unwillingly took back my hand.

"We have to have a plain city accent. I had to loose mine too. I grew up in a little town like this, with my parents. So, I used to have a country accent."

"I would've loved to hear that." He winked at me. I blushed and giggled. Then all of a sudden yelling and slamming was heard up at the bar. I jumped violently and watched the bartender and the old man with big owlish eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie raised his eyebrow at my reaction.

"Scared, darlin'" I rolled my eyes and quickly continued to watch the bar as I replied,

"No, I'm just not to fond of fights" I saw him nod slightly out of the corner of my eye as he continued to stare at me. As the bar scene began to get worse, suddenly Charlie started to stand.

"Excuse me, ladies." I nodded and watched as he grabbed the old man named 'Coach' and told him it was time to go. Then Coach made a big deal of paying for his drink as well as David's. Then the man left. We left not too long after, David practically inhaled his beer. We stood up and started to walk to the door. I felt eyes on me and I turned my head and saw Charlie staring at me. The look on his face told me he was shocked at how tiny I was. I chuckled to my self silently and nodded to him. Slowly, he did so back to me.

I skipped out of the bar before Amy and David as they trudged behind me, softly talking to one another. David was spazzing out because of the fight. I turned around and began to walk backwards as I said while laughing,

"Uncle David, you did not get knifed! Calm down, it's all over now. You're such a baby!" David raised an eyebrow at me said with a grin,

"Oh really? I'm the baby? We'll see about that!" I turned around and began to run towards the car as he chased after me. I laughed loudly as he grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back while yelling,

"Uncle David! Put me down! I'm not a child!" He just laughed and shrugged his shoulder while saying,

"You are a child to me! Hey! Guy! What are you doing in my car?" He slowly set me down on my feet and waved his arms about, getting all worked up. I turned and saw a large guy sitting in David's car. He was just sitting there, with his hands on the wheel, looking all content with his dog sitting in the passenger seat. Just by looking at him, you could tell there was something wrong with him, that he wasn't all there in the mind.

"Calm down, David. I'll handle this. Come on, Rose." Amy said and went to the driver's door. She leaned down on it while I went to the passenger's door. I started to pet the dog, who began to lick my hand.

"Hey, Jeremy." Amy said softly, smiling at him.

"Hey, Amy." He said gently, continuing to act as if he were driving, calmly.

"Jeremy, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my niece, Rosabelle. Rosabelle this is Jeremy." Amy introduced us. I smiled softly and said gently,

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy." He continued to stare out the window as he said,

"Hi, Rosabelle." Amy looked at him and asked softly,

"What are you doing, Jeremy?"

"I'm driving."

"I see that. Do you mind if I drive for a bit?" Suddenly a man came over yelling. From how he looked, I could guess this was Jeremy's brother.

"Jeremy! Come on buddy. It's time to go." Jeremy started to get out of the car as the guy grabbed his arm,

"For lunch?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yea, for lunch. Sorry, Amy." Amy just smiled and said,

"It's fine, Daniel. Have a good day." The guy nodded and walked off with Jeremy and the dog. David came over and was about to get in the driver's seat when Amy announced,

"You know what, I'm gonna drive." David looked up at her shocked while I moaned, jokingly,

"Dear Lord, we're gonna die." David began laughing and got in the car on the other side while Amy pouted saying with a smile,

"Shut up and get in the car, Rose." I raised my hands up in defeat and said while getting in the car.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Amy just laughed and hopped in the car and sped off. I laid down in the back seat and fell asleep. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone began shaking me. I grumbled and turned my head away from whoever was trying to wake me. I heard a sigh then nothing. After a while I then felt somebody pick me up and cradle me against them and start walking. Then I felt myself being placed on something soft and a soft blanket thrown over me. Somebody placed a soft kiss to my forehead and smoothed my hair back. I then drifted off further in the black abyss.

I woke up a while later. I sat up and the blanket pooled around my hips and legs. I gently rubbed any sleep out of my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I plopped my arms down on my lap and yawned lightly. I surveyed my surroundings.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty!" I heard David yell. I jumped up and glared at him.

"Don't scare me like that, David!" He smiled sheepishly and said,

"Sorry, Rosie. I was just coming in to get you. The movers left and everything is up in your room. You want me to come up and help you move stuff?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay, if you need anything I'm in the room by the foyer, writing."

"Okay, I'll yell if I need you." He walked off as I got up and walked up the steps. My room was a couple rooms down from David and Amy's. It was a large room that had boxes upon boxes along with a king sized bed, a couple armoires and a vanity as well as it's own bathroom. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips while saying to myself,

"Well, let's get this party started. Whoo..."


	3. Chapter 3

After putting away all of my things and setting up some stuff, I changed into my PJs, which consisted of a pair of dark grey, tight, cotton short short and a black cami. Then I went downstairs and grabbed a peach. I kissed Amy and David goodnight and went upstairs, eating my peach. Once I was done eating, I went into the bathroom and washed my face and pulled my thick white hair up into a messy bun with some falling into my face. I curled up in my black silk sheets and fluffy, soft blanket. Quite quickly I fell asleep peacefully.

I was violently thrown awake by the sound of a high pitched screeching and a pounding noise outside. I didn't really think at all. All I did was lunge out of bed, sprint down the steps and approached the open front door, picking up a fire poker as I passed it. I peeked my head out the door and saw David standing on a ladder that was leaning against the barn and 4 guys on the roof of it. One I slowly recognized as Charlie. I slowly walked outside, dragging the fire poker behind me as I watched them, confused. While Charlie and David were talking, the 3 other guys noticed me and stared at me. David noticed this and looked behind him, finally noticing me. He grinned and started to wave at me, but that caused the ladder to shake and he clutched on to the bars. Once it was stable he turned back to me and noticed the fire poker I held. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Rosie, why the hell do you have a fire poker?" I looked down at it and then up at him confused while saying,

"I woke up to loud noises. I thought something bad had happened, and I grabbed this as a weapon. I guess those noises were just the saw and hammer." I frowned and rubbed my eye with my free hand, sleepily. Now that my short burst of adrenaline had faded, I was still sleepy. I yawned softly. I felt eyes burn into me and looked up to see Charlie staring at me, with a look on his face. David started to come down the ladder, stumbling once he got off. He came over to me and grabbed the fire poker from my hand and set his hands on my shoulder while saying to me,

"Come on Rose. Let's get you back inside. It's alright." He started to turn me around and walk me back inside when I heard Charlie yell,

"Sorry for waking you up, Miss Sumner." I glared up at him as I grumbled,

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old." He apparently heard me because he chuckled and said,

"Sorry, Belle." My brows furrowed as I looked up at him.

"Belle?" He nodded.

"Is that alright for me to call you that?" I nodded vigorously.

"Yea, it's just, no one has ever called me that. I like it." I grinned up at him, my sleepiness making me act childlike. He chuckled again. David gripped my shoulders, reminding me he was here. He then steered me into the house. I practically felt the eyes undressing me. I shivered and let David guide me into the house. He walked me into the kitchen and sat me down on a seat for the table by all of his research stuff. He started making coffee while I sat there like a zombie.

He watched as Mr. Sumner climbed up the ladder towards them and began to talk to them about coming to early. Inside, Charlie just rolled his eyes. He wouldn't do that to his boss though, not while on the job. Suddenly David turned around and looked at something. Charlie looked and saw that it was Rosabelle, even though she just woke up. She looked all dazed and confused as she watched them. She looked ravishing and adorable. Her beautiful body was shown by her little clothing. Her long, odd colored hair was up but some fell into her face. He didn't like her hair up, she looked so much more beautiful with it down. He wanted to be able to run his fingers through it. Her face was bare of all makeup. He thought she looked even better without it. She was a natural beauty, something rare to find anymore. He was becoming obsessed with her, something he was quite worried about. The first time he saw her, he felt something for her. He couldn't identify it yet, but he planned to. She was so adorable and then her lovely personality just made her all the more beautiful. When she explained why she had the fire poker, he began to wonder how she looked when she was sprawled across the bed, asleep. Or better yet, how she would feel, curled up against him, with his arms wrapped around her tiny body. To feel what it'd be like to kiss her full lips. To run his hands up and down her soft curves. He watched her walk away, not liking that David was touching her. He narrowed his eyes as determination wriggled into him. He would get her, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

While the coffee was being made, he went up to his room and changed. He came back down and handed me a cup filled with cream and sugared filled coffee. I sat there, holding onto it with both hands, just inhaling the bitter scent that slowly started to wake me up. I then started to gently sip the hot liquid, smiling at the burning sensation it sent down my throat. It woke me up quite quickly. I looked over at David, who was writing. He looked at me and smiled while leaning back.

"Welcome back to the living, Rosie." I just rolled my eyes and kept on sipping my coffee, grumbling incoherently. I was most definitely not a morning person.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" David asked teasingly. I poked my tongue out at him and we sat in silence for awhile. I refilled our mugs up, adding to it what we liked. We sat there for a couple of hours. I was curled up in my seat, resting my head on my knees when one of the guys entered the house and helped himself to the fridge. I watched him curiously. When he looked at me, I smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly back to me. He seemed like a shy nice guy.

"Could be colder." He said as he took a swig of his beer. David just hummed in acknowledgment.

"I think there's something wrong with your fridge." He walked over towards the peaches and pointed at one. David just nodded for him to take one. The guy came over and sat next to me. He leaned forward while extending his hand.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Bic." I shook his hand firmly while saying softly,

"Nice to meet you Bic. I'm Rosabelle. I can't thank you and your friends enough for helping around with this place." He seemed to blush and smiled sweetly.

"Awh, it ain't nothing. Just helpin an old friend and welcomin yous guys to the town."

"Well, it's a very lovely welcome." I smiled. He looked at David and said,

"You writin or somethin? I heard that's what you do. Movies right?" David nodded and smiled.

"Yea." Bic looked interested.

"You write any horror films and stuff?"

"Nah, it's not my thing."

"Oh, well, have you wrote anything I might've seen?" David looked down.

"Probably nothing. Maybe a bit of Amy and Rose's tv show." Bic began to chuckle while exclaiming.

"Oh yea! That was good, real good." David began to smile.

"Thanks."

"Not enough of Amy though, or Rose." He dead panned, while smiling at me. I grinned at him while David chuckled.

"Yea, I was well reminded about that." Bic looked at me.

"You work on tv?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Only a little. I preferred modeling rather than performing." Bic leaned back and grinned while saying,

"No shit, you're a model? Well, you're sure damn pretty enough." I blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Thanks, sugar. You're too sweet." He blushed and then suddenly stood up as Amy came in and wrapped her arms around David.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey, Bic." It was kinda sweet how nervous he got around her. He pointed back at the fridge.

"You're fridge ain't cold enough."

"Really?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yea, it might be the old condenser coils. I can take a look at it later."

"Okay, thanks Bic." He grinned sheepishly and said,

"No problem Ames. It's real good to have you back." He said as he began to walk back to the fridge.

"Yea, for a bit, for a bit." Amy said while rubbing David's shoulders. Bic went and grabbed a handful of beers and walked out of the house. Amy grabbed a popsicle and sat next to David.

"Your friends do things like that a lot?" David asked.

"Like what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Walk in, uninvited and just start grabbing drinks and food?" Amy laughed.

"Come on, we all trust each other here. We don't even lock our doors. That's something I really do miss." I nodded with Amy.

"Living in a small town, David, it's peaceful. Everybody knows everybody. There's no need to be paranoid like you are when in the city. It's a highly unlikely chance that somebody will even think about breaking into this place." David nodded calming down. Amy leaned forward.

"It's your house now, hunny. If you don't like it, say something." David looked at her and stood up. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Amy and I stood up and followed him out. When we walked out, I watched as the guys were putting their things in the truck. My eyebrows scrunched together. It was still pretty early, why were they packing up? Amy and I watched as David called Charlie over to him and began talking.

"He's so paranoid." I said with a sigh.

"He's worried, Rose." She said back. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards David as the guys started getting into their truck. Charlie leaned out the passenger side window. I smiled at Bic as he waved to me.

"Hey guys, Rose is a model." He said all proud. I guess it was because he was the first one to actually know something about me. I just chuckled.

"Used to Bic, used to. We moved here and I can't really get a modeling job here now can I? No, I'm looking more into writing anyways." David laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"That's a girl." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I noticed Charlie glaring at David. If looks could kill, David would be six feet under. Then Charlie hid his expression and said,

"Mr. Sumner, you wanna come huntin with us? The White Tails really run, around this time of year. It'll be fun." The question took David completely by surprise. Amy finally walked over and started stroking David's arm.

"Uh, no, no thanks. I've gotta work." David said stuttering. While Bic started talking.

"Charlie nailed one the other day"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, that's great but I really gotta write. That's why we're here anyways." I noticed Charlie's stare on me. I smiled slightly as he asked.

"What about you Belle? You wanna go hunting with us?" I chuckled and said,

"Sorry, but no. I don't kill animals." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You one of those people who don't eat meat?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I love me a good burger. I just can't kill a defenseless animal." He nodded and seemed to understand.

"You're a different one, Belle. I like that." I giggled and blushed while looking down at the ground. Then they pulled out while Charlie yelled out the window.

"Have a nice night, folks."

I ended up spending the rest of the night lounging around the house, watching some tv, exploring the house, or writing up in my room. It was nice and relaxing. Something very different compared to the city. I loved it and really missed it. I could remember the times Dad and I would just sit outside on the porch and just listen to everything around us, the crickets, the small animals, and the creek that was by the house. If I could get this writing career to take off, then I would move back out to the country, so my kids could get the same upbringing that I had. Once up in my room right before I went to bed, I opened my window and just leaned out it. After a couple of minutes of just relaxing, I closed the window and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Amy and I went on a run, since we had been slacking since coming here. I dressed in light pink, cotton, tight, short short and a clingy, light grey, tank top. I usually didn't wear a bra when exercising because it made me feel constricted and that's the worse possible feeling while you're running. Somehow, Amy talked me into running barefoot with her, crazy thing that she was. I pulled my hair up in a simple ponytail and strapped my IPod to my shorts and we began to run. Amy and I rarely talked while running, simply enjoying the company and listening to our music. I loved the change of scenery and actually being able to breathe in the fresh air. It was different but a good different. I could feel the sweat build on my body, my shirt practically molded to my body. On the trek back home, I felt like I was being watched. I knew it wasn't Amy after looking at her out of the corner of my eye. After a few more minutes of this unsettling feeling, I suddenly heard a loud honk over my music and jumped out of the way with a gasp. I watched as the truck passed with the guys in it. Charlie's eyes were glued onto me as he passed. I smiled slightly and waved. All the boys waved back and one of them shouted,

"Looking good!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Amy looked at me and frowned. I just shrugged and began to run again once the truck was out of sight. Eventually I felt her catch up to me. A small piece of relief filled me as I saw the barn and house. Once we got towards the gate of the house, I slowed down to a walk. My lungs sucked in the fresh air and I could feel the sun shine on my sweat soaked skin. My shirt seemed to stick to my skin, even more, clinging to the curves of my body. My nipples were hard, from the slight breeze that blew around me, and my shirt proudly showed it off. I looked up at the 4 men on top of the barn and noticed all of their eyes on me. Not my face, but my body. I frowned and looked Charlie square in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. I could practically feel them devouring me with their eyes. I felt violated. I sped walked into the house, Amy close behind me. I quickly grabbed a peach and tossed one to Amy, then grabbed a knife. I hopped up onto the counter and slowly munched on the juicy fruit.

"Taking a break?" Amy asked David. David was leaning across the island, reading the newspaper.

"The world is at war. 400 companies are going bankrupt and the lead story is that football season is just a week away." David began to rant while fluttering his arms around.

"Well, Blackwater isn't at war. Although it was a big deal when John Burk came back from Iraq." David huffed and looked down at the paper while smiling slightly.

"You and Deputy Burk, returning heros."

"Only town heros come from one place around here, that football field." Amy scoffed. I sat there silently, simply observing them and eating my peach.

"Like the guys fixing our roof. A bunch of straw dogs." My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned. I didn't like when David acted like this. Like he was better than everyone else. It had gotten quite bad while we were here. It was not blatant, more like subtle rude mannerisms. He just didn't understand that people from a small town would only tolerate a little bit of that shit.

"Straw dogs?" Amy asked. I piped in.

"Ancient Chinese rituals. Dogs made of straw. They were treated with the utmost respect and worshiped during the ritual. Once it was over though, they were tossed aside, to be trampled on and destroyed. Sad really." I sighed.

"Yep. When these boys's football careers are over, that's all they become." David input. Then he stood up and looked at Amy as she stayed silent and huffed.

"What, you don't have to take it personally. I'm not talking about you. You're not one of them. Not anymore you aren't." David said shrugging. I rolled my eyes as she scoffed.

"No it's not that. It's just, I could practically feel those straw dogs out there, licking mine and Rose's body." I frowned and looked down at my peach.

"You could practically see them raping Rose with her eyes." I narrowed my eyes at Amy. I didn't want to think about it. It was disturbing enough when it happened. David turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now? And what did you do to provoke them?" My narrowed eyes turned on David.

"Provoke them? What?! David, I didn't do anything to provoke them! Amy and I were simply running! Tell me how I apparently provoked them!" My voice started to raise. He glared at me and started to walk towards me.

"Well, your clothes practically invite them to look at your body." I glared at him harshly and jumped off the counter, setting my hands on my hips. My chest started heaving as anger wormed its way into my body.

"My clothes?! What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Well, your shorts practically show off your ass, I'd bet it'd cover even less as you ran. Then you don't wear a bra under your shirt. You're flaunting your body! How you dress pretty much screams, 'Hey! I'm an easy fuck! Come on, I'll spread my legs for just about everyone!'" Silence followed. I watched as surprise grew upon both Amy and David's faces. Rage and hurt coursed through my veins. I walked directly up to David and just looked up at him.

"Rosie. I'm sorry, I didn't mea..." I cut David's sentence off by reeling my hand back and slapping him hard across the cheek. His head flew to the side and he instantly grabbed his cheek which was quickly turning an alarmingly red. He looked at me in shock. I wasn't a normally violent person, but when I became angry all bets were off. I glared at him, fiercely.

"Some teens, are getting pregnant at my age, some are addicted to drugs and alcohol, and some party every night. Me? Well, I sit at home. I spend time with my family. I've never had sex, haven't found an interesting enough guy yet. I don't drink, I've never done drugs. Now as my clothing choice is in question, yes I wear things to get guy's attention. Because all women have a slight vain side in them that likes the attention she gets from men. You should be thankful that you have a niece like myself. Don't talk to me, David. Not tonight. I can't be held accountable for my actions if you do." I turned around and started to go up the stairs to my room.

"I'm taking a bath. Don't disturb me." I mumbled as I treked up the steps. Once I was in my room, I locked the door and then leaned against it. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Then, an idea wormed its way into my head.

"Call me a whore. I'll show you a fucking whore." I walked over to the window and opened it. I was directly in front of the barn and could easily see the guys on it's roof. Slowly one by one, they all noticed me as I began to take my hair out of my ponytail. My eyes instantly found Charlie's. I kept our eyes locked as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly started to pull it up. Slowly, inch by slow inch, the expanse of my white, smooth, flat tummy became exposed as well as my wide hips. Then, I ripped off the rest of the shirt and just stood there for a moment, staring at Charlie. Charlie seemed stunned, as his eyes slowly trailed down my torso. When I met his eyes once again, I could faintly see a fire burning there. I quickly slammed the window doors shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I moaned to myself quietly with a sigh. I then walked into the bathroom and started my bath, already regretting what I just did.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a little insight to what is in Charlie's mind. ;)

* * *

Charlie was extremely upset. What the hell did Rosabelle think she was doing? Earlier when they were coming here, her and Amy were running. The guys switched from watching Amy run to Belle, going back and forth. He had eyes only for her though. He watched her tiny, firm ass bounce as she ran. He could imagine grabbing each cheek in his large hands as he devoured her lips. He bet they'd barely be a handful but just enough to grab onto. Eventually he found his manners and made his friend aware the girls they were behind them and for them to move. Belle jumped out of the way and looked at him. He instantly noticed how her shirt clung to her breasts and that her nipples were hard. Just that simple view had fantasies racing through his mind and had his pants getting a little too tight. He looked up at her sweet smile and felt something melt in him just a little. Once he could no longer see her, he turned around and tried to cool down and help the straining in his pants. They began to work on the roof once they got there. Soon after, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Belle, her beautiful body on display as her clothes clung to all of her curves. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every inch of her was beautiful. The way her skin seemed to glow, her hair was all soft and wavy, her cheeks flushed from exertion, her pale lips parted and taking in deep breaths, and her odd colored eyes held him captive as they gazed at him intensely. This girl was quickly becoming an obsession in his mind. He wanted her, every inch of her. At first, he just wanted her body, for she was as beautiful as a moonlit meadow. Then, as he got to listen to her and talk to her, he wanted more than just her body. She was not just beautiful in body, but in her heart and mind as well. She was extremely gentle, from what he learned of her so far. Every part of him ached for her. He didn't just want to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her. He didn't want to have to send her away or leave once they were done, he wanted to wake up with her in his arms. He wanted to see as she opened her sleepy, beautiful eyes in the morning light, and then lean up and kiss him good morning. He hadn't felt like this before, not even when he was with Amy. It had to be because he was young back then, and now, since he was older, he wanted to settle down. Ever since he got injured up in Tennessee and could no longer play football, his lifestyle had changed. He would never be able to get out of this town and now, all he wanted to do was find a beautiful wife and settle down with her and have some kids. Not many people took him as that type of guy, more often than not setting him off as a player, but he wasn't. When he was in a relationship, he gave it his all, only if the girl did as well. So, as he grew older, he wanted a woman that he could give his love to and treat her like his princess. He could sort of feel this when he was with Belle. And with this, he felt a certain type possessiveness. Belle was His. Whether she knew it or not. She would soon learn to accept this and be with him.

So, it only seemed right for why he seemed so furious with her. When she stood in her bedroom window and bared herself to them, he felt rage, lust and wonder course through him. Rage, at her showing her body to men other than himself. Lust, at her body, which was so beautiful and perfect in every way he wanted in a woman. As well as wonder, at how someone could be of such ethereal beauty. She was so tiny and petite, something that was a weakness for him. As well as a natural beauty, that drew him in like a moth to a light. And her beautiful body was something only he should be able to see, not the men in his crew. He would teach her a lesson. That her body was something only for His eyes, not anybody else's.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed in my bath for as long as I could. Simply soaking up the hot water and feeling my worries slowly drift away as I did this menial task. I didn't think of anything as I washed the sweat and dirt from my body. Needless to say it was a nice relaxing time. But, all good things must come to an end, so once the water started to cool uncomfortably, I got out and dried off. I didn't bother putting on clothes other than a black bra and black bikini undies then wrapped a dark green, silk robe around my body.

I draped my one shoulder and slowly approached my window. I opened it and looked down at the scene below. All the guys were loading up into the truck and David stood away from them. I saw Charlie standing outside of the truck by the passenger seat. He was shrugging on a shirt and slowly buttoning it up. I got a glimpse of the body beneath it and could feel a fire ignite inside of me. He was lean and muscular with thick band of muscles clinging to his arms. His torso looked strong and hard but not overly ripped. And his tan skin was set alight as the sun struck his skin. I leaned more out the window to get a better look at him, only to be disappointed as he buttoned the shirt up. I huffed silently with a pout set upon my lips.

David seemed to be leaving, and Charlie was giving him advice on where to go to get cell phone service. Charlie then seemed to notice that I was looking at him. He looked up at me with a mix of emotions on his face, disappointment, anger, and lust. I cringed and looked down with a frown. Feelings stirred within me that felt strange. I didn't like that he was disappointed and angry with me. It made me feel terrible. I wanted him to approve of me and be happy. I could feel this warm emotions that were slowly growing the more time I thought about him, which seemed to be always. All of my thoughts would inadvertently drift to him, while I would be doing menial tasks, such as, cooking. While I was cooking, would he come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle his head into the crook of my neck, or would he kiss my cheek and watch me? Things of that nature would invade my mind. Then, at night, darker more passionate fantasies would worm their way into my mind. It seemed even at night, I couldn't escape from him. Honestly, it scared me. I hadn't had feelings like this for a long time, and the last time, it didn't end well. It was a factoring reason why we had moved out here, even if it was for a short while. I had to get away from that city, where all my stress and pain laid. Part of me wanted to run and scream and simply stay away from Charlie. But, another part of me, a larger part, urged me to stay here, get closer to him and see where he would take me. The more I thought about leaving and running out of this town, away from him, it felt so wrong that it made me sick to my stomach. Then, when I thought more about staying, staying here with him, it felt so right and put little butterflies in my tummy.

I threw myself back onto the bed with a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on my door and slowly got up. Knowing it was Amy, I simply got up and unlocked the door and laid back down on the bed. Amy, hearing the lock, slowly walked in. She gently set herself on the corner of my bed and laid a hand on my calf.

"Rose." Amy said softly.

"What?" I sighed out harshly.

"David.." I cut her off immediately.

"He had no right to say what he did. He deserved that fucking slap. He deserved a knee to the balls too, but I held that back." I draped an arm over my eyes, a frown firmly set on my lips.

"Rose, I'm not saying what he did was right, but..." She trailed off. I slowly sat up, and narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"But what, Amy?" I asked in a low, warning voice. She cringed back slightly, seeming to defend herself for the words she was about to say.

"He was just worried about you Rose. He said what he did because he thinks it's best, Hell, I think it's best. You're only 17 Rose! You don't need to flaunt your body around to get a guys attention! You're too young for it!" I jumped up from my bed and turned to her, glaring with my hands on my hips.

"Perhaps you forget, I'm turning 18 in a few days. I'm practically an adult! I haven't depended on another, ever since Mom and Dad had died! I can support myself! You and David, neither one of you had to take me in. You knew what you were getting yourselves into when they gave you a report on me. I could've easily became a legally self-sustaining minor. I've only stuck around this long because I care about you and David and I know it would tear him up inside to loose the last bit of family he has left. I do love you and David, you both just have to realize that I'm grown up now and you can't change anything that I've been doing. How I dress? My mother didn't care, so long as I didn't get in trouble. Dad didn't have a problem either. I do things, wear things, that I'm comfortable with. I'm sorry if it offends you but, Momma taught me not to change for anybody but myself. I'm not going to change who I am to please you and David. So, it'll make all of our lives easier if you two just accept it. I hate fighting with you guys, but if that's what I have to do, then that's what's going to happen." By the end of my speech my anger dimmed drastically. I was just tired of being angry, it wasn't something I normally felt. I sat back down on the bed, not even bothering to look at Amy. She sat next to me and grabbed my hand, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Rose, I'm sorry if what we're saying is coming across that David and I want you to change. We don't. You're an amazing girl, especially at your age. David and I just worry about you. You're like our daughter and we love you. It's expected of us to worry. Just, please be careful, if not for our sake then for yours." Amy said softly. I looked up at her and noticed unshed tears in her eyes. I embraced her tightly while whispering.

"I always am Amy. Please, don't try to control me. It's something I would never let anybody do, even you and David." Amy nodded as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I understand, hunny. We'll pull back, I promise." I pulled back and smiled at her, which she returned. She slowly stood up and walked to the door.

"Love you, Rosie." She said as she closed the door.

"Love you too, Ames." I got out just as the door latched shut. Once it was shut, I laid back down on the bed.

"What the fuck is up with this town?" I groaned and closed my eyes in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

David arrived back home shortly, I was in the kitchen when he did, drinking a cup of tea. He told Amy that we were going to the Sunday football game. He was mainly worried about the going to church part. Amy eased his worries quite quickly, and then spoke to him about something quietly. They conversed quietly for a while, too quiet for me to overhear their conversation. I easily assumed it was about me, because David came running in the kitchen soon after. He didn't move from the doorway, simply standing there, staring at me like I was a ghost. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest, opting for looking out the window instead. He stumbled towards me and sat on his knees beside me. He set a hand on my knee, gently, tentatively.

"Rosie." He whispered. I ignored him.

"Rosie, please. I didn't mean..." He started again, I held up a hand, stopping him.

"Don't. Amy already spoke enough for the both of you. I assume she already told you everything?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then you know what I said." I uncrossed my arms and set them on my lap. David was quick to grab a hand and grip it tightly.

"I know, Rosie. Everything Amy said was true. You are turning 18, and it's just a hard thing to concept. To me, I'll always see you as that 7 year old, that was running around the yard in your father's boots, trying to catch fireflies. I just don't want you to grow up, and you are." David looked down as he spoke. I set a hand under his chin and made him look up at me.

"Uncle David, I'll always be your little girl, but the day is going to come that you're going to have to accept that I'm a grown girl now. One day, you're going to have to let me go. And I want that day to be good, so I want to come back to you. Not a bad one, where I want nothing to do with you." I spoke softly and tears began to fill his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've always dreaded that day. And it's coming sooner than I'd like. Let's forget these past days, and continue on as if they didn't happen." He said quietly, to which I nodded. He pulled back and set his hands on my shoulders and stood up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Love you, Rosie Posey." I smiled up at him.

"Love you too, Uncle David." Then I jabbed him in the stomach and stood up before running away, yelling behind me. "I've told you countless times, not to call me that!" I heard him laugh loudly before taking off after me.

The days after that were quite simple. Amy and I busted ass to keep setting up the house while David worked on his writing. There was no tension in the air, and everything was quite relaxed. I was able to make small talk with Charlie as he and his crew would pack up for the day. We didn't talk of many important things, mainly just little things, like what our pasts were like. I learned about his football scholarship that was ruined when he got hurt. He acted as if it didn't effect him, but his voice and eyes spoke of sadness and disappointment. I, in turn, told him of my past with my family. I loved to dance, especially at the little gatherings we would have every other month. Talking to him, was as easy as breathing. And we became fast friends. It wasn't very hard for the small, little crush she had on him, to morph into something more, something stronger. When I was around him, my heart would flutter, my stomach was invaded by butterflies and he could make me blush effortlessly. It was a feeling I was unfamiliar with, and it frightened me slightly, at how strongly he was effecting me. I tried to hide these reactions from everybody, especially Amy and David. But, it appeared these efforts were in vain, for Amy had figured out my little attraction and had confronted me one evening.

I was laying on my bed, reading a book and just relaxing since the next morning we would go to church and then the football/picnic. I was off in my own little world, as I often did when I read. A knocking on my door harshly threw me into reality.

"Come in." I called out softly. When Amy entered, I sat up and closed my booking, setting it on my nightstand. She walked in after closing the door behind her, and sat on the bed in front of me. "What's up Amy?" I asked softly. Her eye scanned over my face.

"Rose, what's up with you and Charlie?" She asked, straight to the point. The question caused heat to flood my face. I looked down at the sheets and played with them.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. I peeked up at her, noticing her eyes narrowed at me.

"I've seen how you are with him. You always laugh and blush. It's like you have feeling for him." She accused. At this I looked down again as more blood rushed to my cheeks. I heard Amy gasp. "Rose! You can't like him! He's a bad person! He was when I was with him when I lived here."  
My eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Amy, he's not a bad person! He's been nothing but kind to us, even offering to restore the barn roof! Apparently, he's nothing like what your memory serves to be! He's nice, and kind to me. He hasn't spoken a bad word to you or David." My voice didn't raise, but the power behind it grew as I spoke. I balled the sheets up in my fists. Amy glared at me.

"I don't care Rosabelle. He's bad news. Back off him. He'll only hurt you in the end." She stood up and walked towards the door as she spoke. I jumped off my bed and glared fiercely at her back.

"Amy, you may be my guardian, but you will never be my mother. She was the only one I would ever listen to. If you keep this up, then the day I turn 18, I will be out of your's and David's lives. If I were you, I would tread carefully." I spoke in a low voice that held a biting edge of warning. She glanced at me over her shoulder and slammed my door shut behind her. I grumbled lowly to myself.

"Just when I thought everything was gonna be fine." I ran a hand through my hair and then curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Faithful readers! Hello! I need your help! Should Rose, Amy and David forgive eachother again? Or should the riff between them stay, and eventually widen? What are your thoughts? :) Thank you all for the reviews. They really keep me going. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up with a headache. It was quite early, just before sunrise. Since it was so early, I decided to soak in the bath and relax. So, I just laid there in the hot water and listened to the soft sounds of the piano from my Ipod. I thought of the feelings Charlie stirred up in me, and Amy's warning. I scoffed softly to myself, her warning didn't matter, I was going to do what I wanted, with or without their consent. I got out of the bath once the water started getting uncomfortably cool. I peered out of the bathroom and looked at the sky through my window. The sky was turning a multitude of colors, getting brighter. I started preparing myself for the day. Once my hair was dried and in it's natural curls, I pinned it all to drape over my right shoulder. My makeup was light, some light pink eyeshadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, a light dusting of blush on my cheekbones and a layer of clear lip gloss on my rosy lips. I wore a simple, white sundress that had a light pink sash just under my bust and no straps. On my feet I wore simple white flats.

I skipped down the stairs and met David and Amy in the kitchen. I kissed David on the cheek and looked at Amy. She didn't meet my eyes, immediately looking down as I looked at her. I sighed and shook my head, and began making a cup of coffee. I ate a banana as I leaned against the island, looking out the window. No one talked, we just stayed there in silence, basking in the early morning glow.

"Well, let's head out so we're not late for church." David said as he stood up and stretched, before heading out the door. I tossed the peel of my banana in the garbage and started walking towards the door, when Amy grabbed my arm. I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. She looked into my eyes, tentatively, then looked down at the ground.

"Rosabelle, I'm not asking for forgiveness. What I did was uncalled for. Charlie wasn't the best of guys when we were younger. I'm worried he do something to hurt you." She said softly. I raised my eyebrow and stepped away from her.

"I will not forgive you right now, I'm still pissed off. And yes, what you did was uncalled for. Just, understand the fact that Charlie has changed. Things have happened since you've been gone, that have changed him for the better. Now, I'm gonna tell you what I told David. When I turn 18, I'm going to be able to leave. On that day, we can part on good terms, making me want to come back and see you guys. Or, it can be a bad and ugly end and I'll be gone forever. You decide." I started walking towards the door once again, before saying over my shoulder, turning my head slightly. "I suggest you decide soon. My birthday is only in a couple of days." With that said I walked out and got in the car, not bothering to look at Amy as she got in behind me. The car ride was silent, filled with a tension that only effected Amy and myself. David drove on, seemingly unaware of anything.

When we arrived at the church, David ushered us in. It was already quite packed, even though the sermon hadn't started yet. I sat beside David, directly by the aisle. Amy sat on his other side. Everyone was talking to each other, waiting for the sermon to begin. I looked around and noticed Charlie. I grinned and waved at him. I saw him chuckle and wave to me. I turned to David.

"I'll be right back, Uncle David." I said, he nodded and went on talking to Amy. I stood up and walked back to Charlie. I looked up at him as he was standing. He grinned and looked down at me.

"Hey, Belle. You look mighty nice today." He said, smiling down at me. I blushed lightly, feeling the butterflies flutter around in my tummy.

"Thanks Charlie. I decided to dress up a little today. You know, I gotta dress up for my admirers." I winked exaggeratedly up at him. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Then, he reached a hand forward and began playing with a lock of my hair. His eyes stared into mine, with an incredibly soft look that made my insides melt.

"Really Belle, you look beautiful." My blush intensified and I looked down at the ground. He released the lock of hair and cupped my cheek in his large, calloused hand and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I heard him mumble 'beautiful' as he stroked my cheek again. I giggled quietly, wrapped in the warm feelings he was causing. We were thrown harshly back into reality by a loud voice beside us, then a meaty arm being slung around us.

"Hey, Rosie! How're you today? My, you're a real looker today!" Bic's loud voice boomed in my ear. I laughed loudly, my early irritation at being interupted, vanishing as I listened to the shy, friendly man. I stepped away from both of them, noticing how Charlie was glaring at Bic's arm around my shoulders.

"I'm pretty good, Bic and thanks. How're you?" I asked, looking at him. He grinned and shrugged.

"I'm alright. Think I might be gettin' sick from working up on that roof for so long in this kinda heat." He answered me. My eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Well, Bic, don't work yourself too hard. I'd hate to have to watch someone fall from such a height. Same goes for you Charlie." I set my hands on my hips and looked up at him as I spoke firmly. He seemed amused at my sternness.

"We will Belle. We look after our own here." He said, smiling down at me. I smiled back. Then, everyone around us began sitting down.

"See you at the picnic, Charlie." I said and began walking away. I heard him as I walked.

"See you, my beautiful Belle." I blushed at this, it was said quietly enough that it wasn't meant to be heard. I scurried over to my seat and sat down. I glanced at David, and he gave me a knowing look. My blush deepened as I hunkered down in my seat and looked down at my lap. David set his hand on my knee, making me look up at him. He nodded understandingly with a sad smile making me grin. Following that, I sat and paid attention to the sermon in a much lighter mood.


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the sermon, David excused himself. As he walked away I noticed some people frown at his walking figure. I sighed and shook my head and started to turn back around when I noticed Charlie. He was sitting towards the back of the room and staring intently at me. I smiled brightly and waved at him. He gave me his famous little half smile and nodded his head. It took some will, but I was able to look away from him and get back to the sermon. I found it quite nice that the reverend included the things he did about the football team. The energy in the air was invigorating, everyone was so pumped up about the game later. It made me feel quite light. So, as everyone exited the church, I opted for skipping my way out. I spun and twirled, ignoring the odd stares I received. As I approached David's car I noticed Charlie leaning down towards David. I hid myself between the cars behind them, and strained to hear their conversation.

"Hey Charlie, there is something in the bible that I do believe." I heard David say.

"Well, what's that sir?" Charlie said politely.

"Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife." David spoke lowly, I could picture him gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Oh, I believe that too, sir. But your wife is safe. I have no feelings towards your wife." Charlie blatantly called him out on his warning. I practically felt David's relief all the way over here.

"Oh, good. And what about Rosabelle?" David asked, being nosy. I sighed to myself, but listened intently for Charlie's answer.

"What about Belle, sir?" Charlie asked. I heard David's door open and then slam shut. I peered through the windows of the car I was hiding behind. I noticed David standing about 3 yards away from Charlie, looking up at him with his arms crossed.

"She obviously feels something for you. She's the last of my family. All I'm saying Charlie, is don't hurt her. If you don't feel anything for her, then say so. Because in the end, we will be leaving and she's turning 18. Amy and I have had the idea to let her keep the house if she wants to stay here. If not, then she'll leave." David explained, having an almost threatening edge to his voice. I watched as Charlie stalked towards David, making him back up into the car. Charlie loomed over him.

"Belle will stay here, with me. I'll give her a reason to stay. For your little threat, yes, I do feel something for her. She's the first girl I've met that I feel something like this for. Needless to say. She. Will. Not. Leave. Me." Charlie's voice was low and threatening as he continued talking. The last words he spoke were almost a growl. I watched as Charlie stepped away from David slightly. I stepped into the picture before David could say something.

"Hey David! Hey Charlie!" I said with a bright smile, considering what I just heard. The butterflies in my tummy intensified and my heart fluttered like a hummingbird. The possessiveness in Charlie's voice did strange things to me. Normally, I would be repulsed by this behavior, especially by someone trying to control me, but when Charlie did this, I didn't mind. In fact, it lit this flame of desire in me. I liked the fact that he wanted me to stay here, and not just stay here, but stay here with him. And if I had to make the decision right now, if I would stay or go. I would stay here, in a heartbeat. I didn't need another reason to stay. He was my reason. I would stay here and see how far this feeling would take us.

"Hey Belle." I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie's voice. I shook my head mentally and looked at him. My smiled brightened and a light blush tattooed itself on my cheeks. I bounced up to them and looked at both of them. Then I turned to David.

"How are you David? When you rushed out of there, I thought you were getting sick." I said concernedly and leaned forward to set the back of my hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. He sighed and grabbed my wrist, lowering it.

"I'm fine. I just had to get out of there." He explained and got in the car. I nodded with my lips set in an 'O' form. I looked up at Charlie, finding him staring intently at my lips. A few moments later he seemed to realize I was looking up at him, since he blinked a couple of times and looked into my eyes.

"Here, I found this and thought it'd look good on you." He said, seemingly shy as he handed something. I took it and noticed it was a single, pink, gladiolus flower. I grinned and looked up at Charlie.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" I said as I tucked it on the top of my left ear. He grinned and cupped my face again.

"So beautiful." He whispered. Heat flooded my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip. His thumb ran over my lip and lightly tugged it out from between my teeth and then ran it over my plump lip. Then, I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and nestled my face in his chest. He wrapped his long, strong arms around my small form and nuzzled his face down into my hair. He smelled absolutely amazing. He smelled like a light musk, sandlewood and all man. I felt him tighten his arms around me, pulling me even closer. He took a deep breath and buried his face even more in my hair. I loved every moment of it. My insides were on the border line of either melting into mush or start doing flips and jumps. It made me giggle lightly and tighten my hold on him. He slid a hand up my back and settle on the base of my neck and head, making him cradle the back of my head.

"So sweet." He muttered into my hair. I grinned and hummed lightly, running my nails up his back. I felt his body shutter lightly. I chuckled deviously and did it again. I pulled my head back and laid my chin on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Not really." I winked with a smirk. He laughed softly and stroked my cheek.

"Hey, Charlie! Come on, man!" I heard one of his crew yell. With that, our sweet little piece of serenity, came crashing down by cruel reality. I sighed and placed my hand on his that was on my cheek. He looked back at his crew.

"Standby!" He yelled back at them. He then looked down at me and stroked my cheek once more.

"I expect to see you at the picnic. You promised me a dance, mister." I said after stepping back and pointing a finger at him with my other hand on my hip. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course, darlin'. I'll see you there." He grinned and then walked away. I climbed in the car and just looked up at the sky with a dopey grin on my face.

"You really like him, don't you, Rosie?" David asked sadly. I looked at him.

"I do, David. He's the first guy that I've ever had feelings like this for." I said with a grin. He sighed heavily and looked down.

"I still can't believe that you're so grown up. It feels like I just got you and now I'm already loosing you." He said quietly. I leaned forward and set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"Uncle David, you're not loosing me. You knew something like this was going to happen one day. You knew one day you were gonna have to let me go." I said softly. David looked at me through the mirror, nodding.

"I know. I've always wished for it to be way later than now. It's just a real shock. I think it's finally hitting me that you're not a little girl anymore." David said, looking at me. I nodded.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Uncle David. But you know I'll always be your little girl." I said gently. He smiled slightly and set a hand on the hand that was on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, seemingly gathering courage before he looked at me through the mirror once again.

"I give my consent, for you to pursue this relationship that you've formed with him. I know you'd still do it whether I said okay or not, it just, takes a weight off of my shoulders to do this. If being with him, makes you happy, go for it. I might not be happy with it at first, but, it makes you happy." He said, staring into my eyes. I was stunned for all of three seconds before a giant grin broke out on my face. I bounced in my seat.

"Oh, really Uncle David?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically crowed in happiness. He chuckled at my reaction. Then he sobered.

"I know Amy's not happy about this, but do what my brother taught you." He said. I looked at him with a soft smile as we said together.

"Don't give a shit about what anybody else thinks." We said and then laughed. I then looked down at my lap.

"Do you think they'd be upset about this?" I asked quietly. He turned around at this and held my hand tightly. Then he tilted my head up.

"You're parents were always about following what your heart wants. So, no, they wouldn't be upset. In fact, I feel that they'd be overjoyed at this little fact of yours. They'd encourage you to go after him and show him what love is all about." He said softly with a grin, which I returned. Then he said, "I know that my views are very much different to what your's and your parent's were, so we don't always see eye to eye, but I try my hardest." At this I smiled.

"And that is what I love about you, Uncle David. You always try. I know living with me isn't always the easiest thing, but you try your hardest and I love that. And you, giving me the okay to continue what I have with Charlie, makes my love and respect for you go way up. Thank you, so much Uncle David." I said softly. He smiled at this and kiss my hand. I laughed at him and then Amy decided to ruin our little bonding moment. She got in the car and looked at the two of us.

"What's going on here?" She asked. I just raised my eyebrow at her and took my hand from David.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just some family stuff." I said and then lounged back in the seat, looking up at the sky. I heard her huff and turn around in her seat. A smirk grew on my lips as I caused her irritation. At this moment, life was pretty good.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got to the picnic, everything was quite buzzed with energy. So, that on top of the incredibly light feeling I had, just made me feel high as a kite. I skipped around, mingled with everyone and sang along with some of the songs that I knew. I talked with some of the cheerleaders and found quite shockingly that they were quite nice. The cheerleaders that used to be at my school were mean as fuck! These girls though were really nice and we all talked like we knew each other for years. Eventually I said goodbye and went and sat by David, Amy and her friends. At this point I was introduced to Janice and sat by her and across from David. I sat directly next to Amy's friend, Kristen who was pregnant. Kristen looked me over with a sweet smile.

"Well, don't you look as sweet as sugar. What's your name, suga'?" She asked. I chuckled at her compliment.

"Hi, I'm Rosabelle Sumner, David's niece." I said and stuck my hand out to her. She shook it firmly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rosabelle. I'm Kristen." She said. In an immediate respond to my full name, I said.

"Please, call me Rose." I said, and she nodded with a smile. I smiled at her pregnant belly.

"When are you due?" I asked nodded to her tummy. She absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

"Umm. The doctor said about a month or so from now." She said, I smiled a genuine smile.

"Congratulations." I said excitedly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Charlie walked towards us from his truck. I was going to wave to him when Kristen asked me a question as he walked under the tent.

"You plan on having kids?" She asked, snapping my attention to her. Excitement welled up inside me as I answered, nodding vigorously.

"Most definitely! I want at the most 3 kids, all boys. No girls, too high maintenance." I answered the last part with a wrinkle of my nose. Causing everyone to laugh, including Charlie who was now standing directly beside Kristen.

"3? That's an awful lot." Kristen said in shock. I grinned at her, my eyes sliding up to Charlie's involuntarily.

"Yea, but I absolutely adore children. The more the merrier." I said with a bright smile. Charlie's eyebrow was raised but his gaze was hazy, like he wasn't really here, more off into a dreamland. He was looking down at my flat tummy, almost longingly.

"Hey, Charlie." Kristen said as she saw him beside her. He snapped out of whatever he was in, and looked down at her.

"Hey, everybody. May I?" He asked, nodding towards her stomach. She nodded her head and he crouched down next to her. He rubbed a hand over her belly.

"Hey buddy. Not moving around today is he?" He said softly. Kristen shook her head.

"Nah, must be taking a nap today. Lord knows this is the only time he sleeps." She answered with a laugh. He smiled back and kept on rubbing her stomach. It was my turn to smile longingly. He seemed like he'd make an amazing father and he seemed to want a child quite badly. My mind went off into a little fantasy of me being pregnant with his baby. I wonder if he would carry me around like some husbands did that were paranoid that their pregnant wife would fall. Or, if he would rub my belly when we were laying in bed, and just talk to the baby.

I shook my head to dispel these thoughts. I didn't even know the true expense of his feelings. I watched as he stood up and walked to stand behind me. I tilted my head backwards and looked up at him. He smiled down at me as I grinned up at him with a sweet smile. I leaned back against his legs and he set his hands on my shoulders, one hand playing with my hair. I looked across from me and noticed two things. David's happy smile and Amy's disapproving frown. I simply raised an eyebrow at her and ignored her. I sat there, listening to everybody's conversations, saying my input when I felt like it, but mostly just leaned against Charlie and loved that he was playing with my hair. Then, Jeremy came towards our table.

"Hey, Amy." He said to her, fidgeting. She looked over to him.

"Hey, Jeremy. How are you?" She said sweetly. He didn't answer her though. He threw a glance at me before looking down at the ground.

"Hey, Rosabelle." He said softly. I felt Charlie's hands tighten on my shoulders.

"Hi, Jeremy." I said quietly with a gentle smile. I heard a grumble deep in Charlie's chest. I looked up at him curiously. He glared at Jeremy fiercely, rubbing his thumbs on my shoulders soothingly. I sighed happily, and melted into his touch.

"Hi, Janice." Jeremy said shyly.

"Jeremy, you need to get." Kristen said in warning as her husband behind her began to yell at him to leave. Suddenly Coach Heddon tackled Jeremy over top the table, and onto the ground. I gasped and jumped up, watching as Coach began to beat Jeremy. I tried to walk towards them, but Charlie wrapped a hand around my upper arm, making me look up to him. He shook his head and I whimpered out a protest. Charlie noticed my distress and yelled at the Coach.

"Coach! Come on. Knock it off." He yelled in his deep voice. I relaxed slightly against Charlie when Coach and Jeremy stood up. They shared a few words when I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Janice is my girlfriend." Jeremy said. In turn, Coach slapped him a few times. He kept on going and I just couldn't take it. I ran forward, breaking Charlie's grip and grabbed the Coach's wrist just as he was about to slap Jeremy again.

"You stop it Coach!" I yelled, struggling to push his arm away. He raised his other hand, as if to slap me when Charlie ran in, along with David. He brought his hand down, part of his hand catching my cheek before Charlie grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip.

"Hey! That's enough! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Hitting a woman!" Charlie's voice boomed around me. My cheek started to sting and get hot. I looked up at Charlie, and his face was almost unrecognizable as it was covered with rage. Coach looked at me and spit out.

"You had no right!" Coach spat. I glared at him.

"Neither did you! They were just talking!" I growled out.

"Come on, Rose." David said, trying to tug me away. I followed unwillingly, still attempting to yell at Coach.

"You little bitch!" Coach yelled at me as Charlie wrapped him up in an unbreakable grip.

"That's right, just walk away." Charlie said over Coach. His eyes trained on me, pleadingly but held fury underneath. I knew he was going to chew me out the next time he talked to me. At this I took a deep breath and yanked myself out of David's grip and stalked towards the car. Once I got there I flung myself into the back seat. David and Amy climbed in the front.

"What the fuck, Rose?" David grumbled angrily. I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Not now, David. Just not now." I mumbled in warning. He looked at me and apparently noticed my inner struggle and went back to watching the road. I laid there, in my own turmoil. I had managed to piss Charlie off at me, wonderful. Not only did I disregard his blatant warning, but I also got hit because of it. I knew the next time he would be able to talk to me alone, I was going to get it. But, I didn't worry about him hurting me, I just subconsciously knew he would never strike me. I was more worried about him being so furious with me that he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. That thought almost made me start crying. Ugh, being a girl was just way too emotional. All I wanted right now was a hot bath and some major relaxing music.


	11. Chapter 11

When we got home, I immediately ran up to my room and locked the door and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and was immersed in my thoughts. Eventually the pain of what Charlie might do became quite tiring and I sat up. I stalked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of pale green cotton shorts and a white tank top. I slipped off my dress and bra and slipped on the outfit and grabbed my Ipod. I ran down the stairs, shouted to David I was out running and then sprinted out barefoot. I thought of nothing, my mind going adrift as I focused on nothing but the run and my surroundings. I was mindless, thinking of nothing but of what was necessary. When I became tired of running on the road, I veered off and into the woods, taking a trail. I made sure I avoided jagged rocks and harmful objects. Soon, I came to a large pond. At this point, I stopped and walked onto the pier of it. I crouched over and breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. Once I caught my breath, I stood up and went over to the edge of the pier. I closed my eyes and just listened to everything. At this moment, my thoughts decided to worm their way back in consciousness. They were small at first, but soon grew a life of their own and began to torment me. And everything revolved around Charlie. What he was going to do. If he was so angry he wouldn't talk to me anymore. If now, that his anger diminished his feelings for me. Irritation grew inside me at these thoughts. I grabbed a rock at my side and chucked it at the water.

"Fuck! Why the fuck can't you leave my thoughts alone?!" I yelled out desperately. I heard a deep chuckle behind me and whirled around to see Charlie standing there, his hands in his slacks.

"The first sign to someone going insane, is talking to themselves." He said with a half smile. A blush formed slightly on my already flushed cheeks. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm going fucking insane here anyways, so why does it matter." I grumbled to myself. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Belle?" He asked with concern clear on his face. I looked down at the floor, sadness written on my face.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I asked sadly. I heard his sharp footsteps and then he gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Of course I am. I'm furious that you put yourself in that position and got hurt. Belle, we had it handled. You shouldn't have gotten involved." He spoke softly. I looked up into his bright baby blues and furrowed my eyebrows.

"But no one stepped in. They were all just gonna let Coach beat on him!" I exclaimed, trying to rip my chin out of Charlie's grip, but he held tight. His face softened even more.

"Nobody was gonna let it get too bad, darlin'." He said, I still frowned fiercely.

"It's still wrong, Charlie. He's not mentally stable. He doesn't deserve to be thrown around like that." I all but growled out. Charlie just sighed, not willing to fight a loosing battle. He raised his other hand and smoothed out my frown.

"You're too beautiful to frown, darlin'." He said with a slight smile. I fought the smile that was threatening to break out. I just needed to reassure one thing before I completely calmed down. I looked up into his eye, blinking owlishly.

"So, I'm forgiven? You'll still talk to me?" I asked innocently. He frowned slightly before tugging me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I slowly snaked my arms up and around his strong neck.

"Of course, beautiful. I could never not talk to you." He said fiercely into my hair. He then leaned down, wrapped his arms around my waist and then picked me up. I gasped and then started laughing and giggling as he began to spin around. I clung to him tightly and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. Slowly he stopped and kept me up in the air, nuzzling his face into my neck. I ran my hand through his soft hair, running my nails along the scalp.

"So perfect." Charlie mumbled into my neck. He set me down on my feet slowly, but never loosened his grip on my waist. He towered over me, and gently set his forehead on mine. We stared into each other's eyes as I played with his hair. He ran one hand up my side and gripped the side of my neck, cupping my jaw. I glanced down at his sculpted lips and then back up to his eyes. He slowly started to lean forward. My heart beat faster than a hummingbird's and the butterflies in my stomach bashed against their constraints. I leaned forward, slipping my eyes shut as I went. Then, our lips met. Some people say they feel fireworks when you kiss 'the one.'Others say it's simply a kiss and you don't feel anything. This, however, was a different story. When our lips touched, I was filled to the brim with love, with the feeling of how right this was. I was filled with the feeling of joy and I instantly felt at home in his kiss. I felt safe, and loved and all around at home. It was simply perfect. Words can not describe how perfect this moment was. I twirled his hair in between my fingers and kissed him with everything I was worth. The hand cupping my jaw disappeared and reappeared in my hair, gripping it, holding me to him. His arm around my waist held me tighter to him. I never wanted this to end. This was the first time I had felt so right and happy since I was sent to live with David. But, alas, we needed to breathe. We pulled back, gasping for air and set our foreheads together. We grinned at each other. I looked deep into his mesmerizing eyes and sighed happily, stroking my thumb along the back of his neck.

"Stay with me." He whispered, staring deeply into me. I pulled my head back, looking up to him fully.

"What?" I asked curiously. He once again cupped my jaw, stroking it gently.

"Stay here, with me. When David and Amy leave, stay here, for me." He pleaded almost desperately. A small smile grew on my face.

"I had no plans on leaving." I said softly. He grinned and kissed my forehead.


End file.
